Hospital Run
by increak96
Summary: Kaname's dear girl is sick, and he rushes to the house, but Kaien is already taking her to the hospital and someone has to watch Zero while he's gone. What Kaname expects to be an awful chore... it turns out to be better than he thought. Parental!Kaname


**A\N: No, I haven't given up on my LOZ stuff, I just keep finding these old stories and trying to resurrect them. Yes, I know pneumonia is very very very very rarely emergency room worthy, but bare with me. Pretend it's an uber bad case for some weird reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this! (And thank your lucky stars I don't, cause if I did, it'd be Zero, Aido, and the HA. Everyone else would be dead.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What? Yuki has to go to the hospital? Why?"<p>

Kaname listened to Kaien's explanation of how Yuki had contracted double pneumonia, gone to the doctor's, gotten antibiotics, taken them for thirteen days, and still wasn't better.

"And now she's started coughing up blood, and I would just make a doctor's appointment, but they're closed on Sunday's so I'm taking her to the emergency room."

"I'll meet you there!" Kaname said, already grabbing his coat and gloves.

"Actually, Kaname, I wanted you to stay with Zero. He can't come along, you see, because of his little problem. Hospitals are filled with blood."

"What?" The last thing Kaname wanted to do with his dear girl sick, was watch Kiryuu.

"Please, Kaname-sama." The voice was raspy, and it was Yuki's. "I don't want Zero to be alone…" She broke off into a coughing fit, and Kaname shushed her.

"It's alright, Yuki. I'll watch him for you." If she had seen his eyes, she would have known he angry and upset, but she couldn't.

"She's smiling and nodding, Kaname, but she can't talk much. Hurry over, please. She won't let me take her until you're here with Zero."

Kaname dropped the phone and ran out the door. He could have used his pureblood powers, but he hated to do that around Yuki. He was so worried one day… he'd slip up… and she would… be scared again…

Kaname threw the door open and took off running for the Headmaster's house, which was thankfully on school property.

Rain poured down in buckets from the sky, his trench coat just barely keeping him dry. Thunder crashed and lightning streaked across the sky, splitting the black in two.

In a few moments, the house appeared in the distance.

"No! No, Zero! I don't want to! No!"

_That was Yuki… _Kaname started running faster , seeing Zero drag Yuki, kicking and screaming, out of the house.

"Just go! I'll be fine on my own!"

"I need to make sure Kaname-sama is here to take care of you!" was Yuki's reply, though Zero had already pushed her into the car.

"I don't need Kuran! I want you to take care of yourself, you dummy. Go to the hospital already!"

Kaname slowed to a walk, and then he stopped.

_Good… good job Kiryuu._

He knew he couldn't see her. Teary eyed and bloody napkin pressed over her mouth. He would lose it and make Kaien stay with Zero instead. But he knew if he wanted to keep her safe, she needed to be close to those who were around her and could protect her.

Kaname was not one of those people.

The Zero covered his mouth and turned away, a cough shaking his body as he made his way into the house, kicking Kaien out on the welcome mat. "DRIVE HER TO THE HOSPITAL YOU BAKA!"

The front door slammed, and Kaien picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Kaname!" he called, spying the pureblood in the darkness.

Kaname made his way over to the car, trying not to look in the window at Yuki. "Please take her quickly."

"Yes, of course, but first I wanted to tell you to please keep an eye on Zero. I know you don't like him, but—"

"Just get her to the doctor's! Now!"

"Alright, alright!" Kaien jumped into the car and peeled away, Yuki waving from the backseat. Kaname waved back, and then turned slowly towards the house, dreading the silver-haired demon that lived just beyond. Placing his hand on the knob, he began to turn it, mentally preparing himself for a butter knife onslaught. He swung the door inward and instantly held up his hands. "Now, Kiryuu, before you—"

But the young vampire hunter was nowhere to be found.

"Hmm? Kiryuu?"

Kaname looked around, but Zero wasn't in the library, kitchen, or living room. Seeing as there were very few rooms in this tiny little house, he was most likely in his bedroom.

Kaname shrugged it off. Zero was twelve years old and could take care of himself.

Slipping his coat from his shoulders and hanging it on the nearby rack, Kaname made his way into the kitchen, hoping to find a glass of water. After a few moments of hunting through the cupboards, he succeeded in obtaining the drink and started back towards the library to find a good book. Maybe that would calm his nerves…

He stopped suddenly as a note caught his eye, and he walked over to the table, lifting the paper from the polished wood and scanning the haphazardly written text.

_Kaname,_

_Thanks for watching Zero for me! Yuki is happy, too! I'll take care of her and keep you updated. Phone numbers are on the fridge._

_Love, Kaien_

_P.S. Please try to get Zero to eat something…_

Kaname raised his eyebrows at that last part. Try? Was Zero really going to be _that _difficult? No… Zero would eat on his own, right? Why would Kaien feel the need to ask Kaname to feed him?

For a brief moment, Kaien's warning came to mind.

_So Kiryuu is not feeling himself, hmm? Something to consider…_

Perhaps the boy was ill, but Kaname was in no way inclined to help him, and even if he tried, he would probably end up with an earful of profanities and a bullet in his head, neither of which he wanted to deal with at the moment.

Walking into the library, he seated himself on the large reclining chair and laid back, grabbing a novel from a nearby stand. He could easily read and keep an eye on Zero. Then later on if push came to shove, he could throw something on the stove and have the child eat. And if Zero refused, well… Kaien couldn't say he didn't try.

Kaname sighed, sipping his glass and easing himself even further into the cushions, almost instantly enthralled in his book.

* * *

><p>The clock chimed loudly, and Kaname jumped awake, realizing he had fallen asleep while reading. Placing a bookmark in his printed pages, he slowly got to his feet and stretched, walking out into the parlor as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.<p>

Yawning, he walked into the living room and then the kitchen, sighing when he saw Zero was still absent. He passed the bathroom on his way back the hall but there was nothing from that direction either. Nor the closet, pantry, and only Heaven would know why Zero Kiryuu of all people would be in a playroom painted pink, but Kaname checked there, too.

"Kiryuu, are you even here?" he called, poking his head around the corner and glancing up the stairs. "Kiryuu?"

But only silence came from the young boy's bedroom. He approached the door and knocked softly, wincing when he heard a loud crash.

"Go away!" the voice was definitely Kiryuu's, but it was hoarse and followed by a gasp for air.

"Kiryuu, what are you doing in there?" Kaname asked, reaching for the handle.

"I said, 'Go away!'"

Kaname sighed and grasped the door handle, pushing it open and stepping inside. One glance around the room, and there was evidence of several hunger fits within the past twenty-four hours. Shredded curtains and sheets, broken glass littering the floor, and an overturned nightstand.

"Kiryuu, I know you're in here…"

"Go… Go… away…" The voice emanating from the bathroom slid from a growl to a whine—and dear Lord was it pitiful.

"Kiryuu?" Kaname walked over to the door and knocked softly. "Kiryuu, are you decent?"

"Sure."

Kaname frowned. Sure?

Heased the door open, peeking inside. Zero was lying curled up at the base of the toilet, and it was obvious he had recently vomited. Glancing briefly at the contents, he saw it to be mostly stomach acid and blood tablets. A nasty combination to have in your stomach, let alone coming back out.

Lowering the lid and pushing the handle, he knelt beside the young vampire and pulled him into a sitting position, lightly slapping around his face.

"Kiryuu."

Zero groaned, his head rolling to the side, barely conscious and mumbling utter nonsense.

"Kiryuu, are you feeling sick?"

Zero just let out another moan, and Kaname had to assume. Lifting the weak boy from the floor, he made his way to the bed, and then stopped.

_I cannot allow a child—not even a child like Kiryuu—to sleep in conditions like this. Perhaps the couch is better suited for this situation…_

Turning, he left the bedroom and made his way down the hall towards the living room. Zero continued to stare up at him with a blank expression on his face, somewhat relaying the message, 'who are you?' This stare continued for at least a minute and a half as Kaname made his way down the steps, but then something must have clicked because Zero jerked suddenly and pushed on Kaname's chest.

"Release me, pureblood!"

Kaname sighed as he arrived at the living room, rolling his eyes as he placed the thrashing vampire on the couch, restraining his arms. "Would you please behave yourself, Kiryuu? There is no need for this kind of demeanor."

"Shut up, scum, and let me go!"

Drawing his knees up, he landed a well-aimed kick to Kaname's shoulder socket, throwing the elder back. Grabbing the sore joint, Kaname glared. Zero went rigid under his gaze, eyes showing his desperate want to move as Kaname approached him, taking his chin and forcing eye contact.

"Listen here, you little whelp. I tolerate you only because of my Yuki, and if I have to lock you in the basement to avoid contact with you, I will do it without a second thought. Sit. Still."

Zero obviously wasn't listening, and if it hadn't been for Kaname's supernatural powers, there would have been a serious tussle going on. Trying to remain as level-headed as possible, Kaname seized the boy by his waist and lifted him up, examining the soft skin beneath the child's shirt.

"Ow…"

Kaname was startled by the soft whimper, seeing as this was Zero Kiryuu who growled more than anything, but realized he was probably in severe pain. Pulling at the boy's hips again, he heard another quiet sound resembling a wounded animal. Holding his hand over the soft tissue, he lowered it, pushing it deep into the pale abdomen and hearing more incomprehensible sounds of pain. Ignoring it, Kaname pushed his hand upward towards his ribcage, pressing down a little harder, and then travelling lower towards his beltline.

_Interesting… what on earth would cause such an odd internal rupture in a human?_

* * *

><p><em>It hurts so bad… oh, gosh… he's going to kill me… OW!<em>

Zero hissed through gritted his teeth as the pureblood's fingers sank lower into his skin, sending shivers of pain through his body. If the demon didn't stop soon, Zero would be losing his lunch for the fifth time that day. Not that he had any lunch recently, but the euphemism stood.

His hips were raised higher and Kaname's knee slipped beneath him, the nimble fingers sliding just beneath his belt.

_No… No… Get away from me!_

"My, my, you're rather messed up inside."

A cold feeling like ice coursing through his veins began to move through his stomach, following Kaname's hands down to his gut and then back up to his lungs and chest. He shuddered uncontrollably, the ice in his body taking him over.

"Is this because of your vampirism, or is there something else going on with you?"

Zero squirmed over the pureblood's knee, face starting to turn red at his predicament.

"Embarrassed? You shouldn't be. I've seen a thousand sick boys in my lifetime, and even more sick level Ds. Your problem is no worse than theirs, so calm that blush."

"I'm not blushing! Get your hand out of my pants!"

Kaname lowered the rebellious boy to the couch and move his hands to Zero's throat, massaging the tender flesh. "This hurts, too, doesn't it? Stupid child, you are so troublesome. And I will place my hands where I like. I need to fix you up so Yuki will be happy."

"As if a vampire like you cares about Yuki," Zero spat, utter loathing in his voice.

Kaname bristled, turning the gentle grasp into a strangling hold. "You know nothing of my feelings for her. She is the only thing I hold any regard for whatsoever, and considering your condition, you should remember your life is on the opposite end of the meter."

Zero wriggled, kicking his legs and grabbing at the hands that held his neck. "If you—love her so much why—don't you tell her about—her past! She wakes up almost every night screaming—and—"

Zero started to black out, coughing violently as his body curled up, convulsing as the pain in his body returned tenfold. Then the cool rush again, and the hands slid away, allowing him to breath.

"I can't do that. If she remembers, it will be just as bad."

Zero growled, rolling over on his side so he wouldn't have to look the monster in the eyes. "Yeah. Sure."

Kaname smirked at him, chestnut eyes boring into the lavender orbs before him. "What do you wake up every night crying about?"

Zero growled and stared into the upholstery. "I don't cry about it, vampire."

Kaname grabbed his face, dragging his gaze back. "Oh? I've heard you, you know. I've smelled it, too."

Zero jerked away, jumping to his feet only to crumple back down, his muscles like cooked spaghetti. "What are you? Some kind of sick stalker?"

"I am merely keeping an eye on Yuki and her safety. I must admit, it's cute to think the one who shows such an angry face all day really cries himself to sleep at night." Kaname got to his feet, dusting his hands off and cracking his knuckles. "Alright, I'm making some dinner."

Zero thrust his foot out as Kaname passed, watching the pureblood stumble but catch himself, though clumsily.

Zero smirked. "Dang. I was hoping you'd hit your head."

Kaname straightened up and glared at him for a long time before turning and walking into the kitchen.

Zero tried to stand, but still was unable to use his legs, and after several fruitless attempts, he lay down and tried to rest.

_I guess that's the catch of being cared for by a pureblood. They don't let you _go _anywhere._

Sighing, he closed his eyes, hoping he would sleep through tonight and into tomorrow, when hopefully Kaname would be gone and Kaien would be back with Yuki. If not… it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Kaname almost smiled at the sleeping boy on the couch. Almost.<p>

Eyes gently closed, mouth slightly opened, knees semi-drawn to his chest, arms wrapped around his head, and the steady rise and fall of his chest all came together to form a rather adorable sight. If only he were like that while waking.

"Kiryuu, you need to wake up now."

Kaname set the bowl of chicken soup on the table, waving his hand over it to clear the steam, and then turned to the couch, kneeling down by Zero's head and nudging him gently.

"Kiryuu, it's time to eat."

Despite their hatred for each other, Kaname had no choice but to admire the boy for putting Yuki's illness before his own. From the letter and warning Kaien had left, it was obvious Kaien was not truly aware how sick Zero was, but Kaname felt it when he had examined the boy's body. Everything inside of him was rupturing as a form of protest to his new vampire instincts. On top of that, the boy sounded like he had a cold, so it was a double sickness plaguing him for who knew how long?

"Kiryuu." His voice became slightly more stern, and he gave the boy a firm shove, rousing him instantly.

"Wha—What?" Zero eased himself up onto his elbows and glanced around, eyes showing his lack of consciousness at the moment.

"It's time to eat. Soup." Kaname pointed, speaking slowly.

Zero glowered at him, rolling over and closing his eyes. "I don't want anything."

Kaname got up and sat on the edge of the couch, pulling Zero up so he was sitting. "You may not want it, but your body needs it."

"I'm not hungry."  
>But Kaname saw the pale, sweaty hand slide over his stomach, as if trying to protect it from an attacker. The fear that flashed in his eyes was also a clue, and Kaname gently took Zero's face in his hands, forcing eye contact. Taking on a soft and gentle tone, he began to speak.<p>

"Kiryuu, listen to me for a moment. You are not going to throw up if you eat this. I promise."

"How do you know?" Zero snapped, but his eyes were tired and his tone a fragile, weak version of what it once was.

"Because I'm a filthy pureblood, now eat." Kaname brought the bowl over to the couch to the took the spoon. "I'll even feed you if you want," he offered, already knowing the answer.

Zero snatched it away from him and grumbled, "I'll do it myself."

Kaname leaned back and watched him, but it took at least fifteen minutes before Zero would raise the spoon to his mouth and take a bite. He chewed maybe once or twice, and then swallowed, setting the bowl on the table.

"There. I ate."

Kaname sighed, picking up the food and utensil and motioning for Zero to open his mouth. Zero glared daggers at him and reached for the bowl, but Kaname pulled it away.

"I can feed myself, Kuran!" Zero exclaimed, grimacing in pain.

"I know you can, but you decided to be difficult, so now I get to do it."

Zero clamped his mouth shut and crossed his arms over his chest. Sighing heavily, Kaname focused his energy on the Level Ds mind, forcing him to open his mouth and lower his hands to his sides. Zero's eyes snapped shut in an obvious mental struggle with the purebood power, but Kaname paid it no mind and eased the spoon into the ungrateful mouth.

Zero had no choice but to close his mouth and swallow. It was either that, or let the soup fall out of his mouth and look like total idiot in the process. Kaname repeated the procedure a few more times, and when Zero had eaten about a fourth of the mixture, he allowed the boy to take a break and lie down.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid Kuran making me eat. I'm gonna be sick now, I can already feel it! Why'd he do that?<em>

Zero bit his lip, not wanting the tears he felt pushing at his eyes to be seen by the other being in the room. Yes, tears. The stone child was ready to cry because of an upset stomach.

Everyone always expected him to take on the world just because he kept a straight face most of the time, and everyone assumed he was incapable of crying just because he didn't do it public. That didn't mean anything! He was still human, and he was still only twelve-years-old. In many ways, he was like any other child. Some of those ways were that he hated to throw up as much as the next person, he hated to be humiliated and force fed as much as the next person, and he hated people making him sick on purpose as much as the next person.

"How's your stomach?"

"I don't feel well," he grumbled, ashamed at the hoarse and squeaky sound of his voice.

"As I suspected." Kaname nodded, reaching over and taking Zero by the waist.

Once again, Zero was unable to move a single muscle to help himself, and he was placed over Kaname's lap, exposed and helpless before the one he hated more than anything else in the world, save perhaps the vampire that stole his family.

The pain in his gut increased, and he lurched forwards, truly terrified by the feeling of bile rising up his throat while he was on his back. Didn't Kuran know people died that way? Or… maybe he did. Maybe he was getting Zero out of the way, and going to make it look like an accident.

A loud scream ripped from Zero's throat as sudden pain coursed through his body like fire, followed closely by ice, and then numbness. There was a moment of silence, and then Zero started to feel again. His senses came to him, and he took a deep breath through the nose, trying to steady himself.

The urge to vomit was gone, along with the weakness in his legs. His cold was still there with all it's glorious symptoms, but it wasn't as bad as it had been.

"What…?"

Kaname smiled down at him, gently placing him back on the couch and fixating the blanket over him. He handed the boy the meal he had yet to finish and tousled his hair in an almost… caring gesture.

"Finish that, and if you're still hungry, I'll make you more. Then it's bedtime, alright?"

Zero didn't even have enough coherency to sum up a witty comeback, and all he managed was a dumb nod. Kaname left the room, and Zero gazed into his soup, raising the spoon to his lips and sipping the broth.

_Hmm… Kuran isn't half bad in the kitchen… you know, I guess…_

* * *

><p>"Thank you <em>so <em>much, Kaname! It was a big help, and with this new prescription, Yuki will be back up to speed in no time. Zero is looking much better, too."

The silver-haired hunter glanced up from where he greedily feasted on his ramen noodles, but did not stop in his indulgence.

Kaname let out a soft laugh and slipped into his coat, pulling his gloves from his pockets and putting them on his hands. "It was nothing at all. I hope you don't mind, but I did a little redecorating in Kiryuu's room and we also ate quite a bit last night."

Kaien laughed, unicorns and rainbows practically dancing around his head. "It's fine, I'll just go buy more!"

Kaname nodded and started for the door, but Kaien suddenly turned solemn and stopped him right as he was about to step out.

"How did you do it?"

"What? Kiryuu?" Kaname shrugged. "It was nothing. The boy isn't half bad when there aren't any weapons around."

Kaien nodded, and even though he didn't—and never could, for that matter—understand what had transpired between the two, he didn't object to it. Whatever it was, it was a good thing. Kaname walked out, waving behind him as he made his way back to the Moon Dorms, a light smile on his face.

_I wonder if Zero remembers falling asleep in my arms._

Kaname continued down the pathway, pushing his hands into his pockets as the thought continued, the warm memory of the feverish boy's congested breathing tickling his ear edging on this new concept of a sort of… relationship with the child.

_I wonder… if he knows how perfectly he fit in them._

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: So Iknow that last part sounded kinda romantic, but this is truly a parental fic. The idea is that all of Zero's organs were simultaneously rejecting the pureblood toxins and it was causing a lot of problems. Kaname felt it with his magical pureblood powers, and he fixed it up. For Yuki's sake. *coughyeahrightcough*<strong>

**Please review!  
><strong>


End file.
